transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sparkless
Sparkless takes place in the Generation 1 continuity years after the events of Rebirth. The main characters are five Earth based Headmasters and their Autobot partners. The story is told by Aaron Xun-Anderson and his partner Lightbringer. His fellow Headmasters include: Nick Myrmidonus and his partnecar, Knightracer, Kristy Chen, and her partner Satellite, Josh Adams, and his partner, Salvage, and Rishi Benjii and his partner, Sightmaster. Together they form the Autobot Ruinatron, a combination of the five. Together they must stop the evil Decepticon forces, after a full-scale invasion was started by the Decepticons after the events of the Rebirth. Chapter 1 Entry:1 Designate: Sigma 5 Headmaster Unit Aaron The Ark October 1 2023 My name is Aaron Xun-Anderson. I am sixteen years old. Only three days ago I was just a regular person. But now I am so much more. The things I have seen, the things I have become are beyond what anyone has ever seen... It all started a couple of days ago. Me and my buddies were walking through the mall. We were talking about videogames. There were five of us total. There was my best friend Nick. Nick, moved to America when he was two from Greece. He speaks pretty good English, though he would curse in Greek every once in a while. Then there's Rishi. His parents were from Northern India, but he was born here. He was fun to have around even though he was one year younger than the rest of us. He is very good at math and sciences. Entering high school a year before his fellow classmates. Then there was Kristy Chen. She was from northern China; adopted into a home over here when she was five. She likes hanging around us even though we are not exactly the coolest people around. I remember in eighth grade she punched a girl in the face for making fun of how she dressed. Definitely does not help your chances around here. Lastly there was Josh Adams who recently moved from Idaho. He is a fairly fast runner with the ability to run a kilometer in 4 minutes. And me? I am of Chinese and British descent. On my father's side at least. My mother is full blood Chinese. I am very studious and know many things about languages, politics, and history. Anyways the discussion moved from videogames to The War. "The War" is the terminology used to describe the ongoing fight between us Humans and another race of... aliens. They refer to themselves as the Decepticons. They waged a war on their planet called Cyber-something, and they basically lost. So they decided to start fighting and conquering other planets and putting them through a process called Cyberforming which is basically turning the planet into a planet similar to their homeworld, which is all metal. After conquering a bunch of other planets, they chose to exact their vengeance on Earth for aiding their enemies in their civil war. However, Optimus Prime leader of the victors of the Great War, called the Autobots, joined forces with the Earth government to fight the Decepticons. As we continued our walk we started talking specifically about the aliens, who refer to themselves as Cybertronians. They have the unique ability, shared by their race to change into things other than themselves. Though this mainly applies to vehicles, such as cars and helicopters, some have been known to turn into animals and strange monsters. There have even been some who can combine together to form a whole new robot. "Fascinating," said Rishi. I did not think such a thing was possible..." "I heard there were some Cybertronians who could change into six different forms," said Kristy. "Whose side do they fight for?" I pondered aloud. "Who knows," she said and shrugged. We made it to the food court of the mall, where we ate some lunch. As we found a table, Josh muttered, "I wish these things would just go away. They caused enough trouble for us. Can't they solve things on their own." Josh had a strong dislike to "Transformers," as us humans called them, because his mom was badly injured in a battle. She survived but this caused John to hate all Transformers. "Whatever," said Nikolaos. "As soon as high schools done, I'm going to military college so I can fight the Decepticons. I want them gone as quick as possible." A couple of nods were exchanged around the table. The topic changed after that but my mind was elsewhere. I was thinking about the Transformers, and their powers of changing. Was it possible that humans could attain this power too? Eventually we finished eating, and got up to clean our trays. That's when a Cybertronian crashed through the ceiling of the mall; its head landing in front of our table. Category:Fan Fiction